


Just Friends

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits is always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It took all my courage and some folks to have me put this on here,I am happy I'm doing it.I really love this fandom.

It was another successful night in another ran down looking club at least looks were deceiving the place was ten times more lively than the a tourist hotspot. The club was jamming with familiar faces celebrities and casual people who came to the club every weekend for an escape from the reality. What was really getting the place hyped were two men up on the stage djing. The crowd was going wild with hollers and cheers as the two djs leave off the stage.

Thomas smiles at his partner in music Guy-Man as they walked down a back corridor, music already blaring assuming another dj was out. They make it to a backroom and shut the door instantly plopping on the luxurious couch. The lanky, curly head man looks at his friend Guy-Man who was taking his seventh drag of this glorious cigarette. His eyes drift to his right and he rolls his eyes holding his cancer stick in his mouth he slides off his black jacket and puts the cigarette in the ash tray.

 

“Give me a second.” ,he groans as smoke blows out his mouth almost savoring the lack of tobacco. He’s up immediately or more like scooted over to Thomas who has the biggest smile on his face at the moment, Guy-Man shakes his head.

“Stop smiling and undo your own pants, I’m not doing that.” He’s fiddling with his dark jeans and once those words were mentioned Thomas snaps from his daydream to undo his own jeans. Erections pop out of underwear and a couple groans fill the empty room, Thomas is scooting quickly over to Guy-Man. The stout and shorter one slides a leg on both sides of Thomas’ thin legs, he uses his large hand to wrap to as grip both and stroking them in time. He has a terrible habit of pulling Guy-Man’s hair and that stops the already needy kissing.

“If you pull my hair I’m done and you can jerk yourself alone.”

“Okay, okay just can I finger stroke it it’s so greasy kinda weird in a good way.”

“Yeah ,whatever.” Thomas is back to placing a hand in his long brunette hair, he’s moaning loudly as his friend explores his mouth grinding in his hand. The warmth and different feelings of lust happening are overwhelming. Each stroke earns a buck in Thomas’ hand as they continue to make out heavily.

It was a casual thing decided between two close friends a month ago under the influence of beer, a lot of beer. They were relaxing on a weekday evening no real place to be, drinking was ensued and confessions of handjobs from best friends were mentioned. It became a regular thing after that, they or more like Guy-Man gave him a blowjob which became another thing when both didn’t want to find someone. All this did was make the young adults crave each other, even on stage. Thomas would give looks or brush against him as he turned a knob on a control near Guy-Man, he gets the hints immediately. Now their in the V.I.P. lounge stroking and panting for release, sometimes whispers of dirty words are mentioned which only results in a snicker.

Thomas stops playing with his hair and covers Guy-Man’s mouth. He’s bucking harder into the timed strokes and rubbing of the other dick, both head covered in pre-cum and throbbing for release. Guy-Man licks Thomas’ hand purposely so he can hear his moans as he leans close to his ear. Thomas has little control despite being the one actually jerking them both off. Guy-Man was a tease to the man, from his rolling of his hips grinding to his sex faces it only encouraged him to go further. 

Guy-Man the snarkiest and quietest of the two is the loudest during their time alone. He begs for release like he’s a cheap prostitute, Thomas stops giving a smirk playing with his own head and starts moaning. The brunette doesn’t take kindly and pulls his hand back to he is whimpering and Thomas knows he’ll finish first.

“Come on Guy-Man I want to hear you, let me hear those cries of love.” If he wasn’t so out of it he’d call that cheesy. He falls on Thomas panting in his ear harder, his hips stop and he’s releasing spurted streams into his friend’s hand. Thomas gives a goofy grin and Guy-Man dizzily gets on his knees moving his lanky partner’s hand. He sucks loudly bobbing up and down into he feels Thomas bucking too signaling his release, Thomas moves the hair from his face and gasps. Guy-Man swallows not a surprising thing to himself to Thomas for sure.

 

“I-I thought you said you don’t swallow…”

“It was a spur of the moment and we aren’t at our apartment, don’t get used to it.” He swishes his hair back zipping his pants up, the drowsiness beginning to overcome them. He pulls his friend up from the couch and leave. They were more than tuckered out and would pass out on Thomas’ couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone liked this or whatever,I'm not sure...


End file.
